


Bitter

by onboro



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chocolate, Cum drinking, Deepthroating, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onboro/pseuds/onboro
Summary: Ilyana is famished-- so famished she's collapsed. Mia can help her out, along with a little fun.
Relationships: Elaice | Ilyana/Wayu | Mia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t seem to focus today. I sense my foes out there, hiding in the trees and snickering at me! Haaaa! Take that, foe!” It was a nice day outside. Mia was just itching for a fight. “You know, I haven’t seen Ilyana lately. I hope she’s all right.” Ilyana, the ever hungry mage, was an interesting case for Mia. She was powerful in battle, but she seemed so frail in daily activities. Mia wanted to look out for her, but she can’t always be watching. 

“Hmm… Well, can’t do anything about it now… I need to get back to practice. One…two…strike! One…two…stab! Hey! What was that?” Mia shivers as she steps on something… squishy. She looks down to see a pastel girl lying face first on the ground. Speak of the devil; it was Ilyana.

“Aaaack! Why are you on the ground?!”, she exclaims. “Are you dead? Gravely injured? Perhaps slightly wounded?”

Ilyana turns her head to meet Mia’s eyes. “No, no…”, she says. 

Mia, bewildered, then asks, “Well? What’s wrong?”

“I’m just…hungry.”

“Huh?” was the only thing she could think to say. Ilyana was passed out on the floor just because she was hungry? “Why don’t you quit your whining and have a biscuit?”

“So…hungry. Please…if you have anything…”

Suddenly, Mia comes to a realization. “Hold on a minute! Don’t tell me you’re always staggering around and fainting because you need a snack!”

“Yes…”, Ilyana says. “As soon as I finish eating, I get hungry again. That’s why I faint.”

“Well, I don’t have any food on me right now. I’ll go get you something right away, though. We can’t have you passed out on the ground like this!”

Ilyana scoots herself forward to grab Mia’s leg. “Please…don’t leave…” Suddenly, Ilyana starts nibbling at Mia’s foot. Was the poor so hungry that she’d really resort to cannibalism?

“Whoa there! Let go! Hey! Stop trying to eat my foot!”

“Mmmm…so…tasty…” The frail girl continued to bite on Mia’s foot, much to her discomfort.

“No, no, no! I can’t have you feasting on my limbs!“ Mia pauses for a moment. Maybe she _could_ feast on one of her limbs. Mia observes the mage. Ilyana was quite cute, especially when she wasn’t snacking on her foot. Feeding her and getting a reward out of it was also the mercenary way to operate. With a mischievous smile on her face, she flips her dress up. You see, Mia had two swords: the one on her hip, and the one between her legs. 

“I’ve got an idea.”, she says. Ilyana stops assaulting Mia’s foot and looks up. The purple-haired swordswoman was casting a very phallic shadow. Standing at 9 inches, Mia had an erection ready to rock.

“Wow…”, Ilyana says. “...So do you have any food?” Somehow, Ilyana could only care about something to eat and not about the full mast rod in front of her. She didn’t even seen to be perplexed about the odd nature of it, being a cock connected to a vagina, with no balls to show. The less questions asked, the better, though, Mia thought.

“I told you I didn’t bring any food! But I can still feed you…” Mia kneels down to meet Ilyana’s face with her dick. “Open wide!”

Ilyana, almost to Mia’s complete surprise, complies and allows Mia to enter her mouth; not that Mia was complaining however. Ilyana tries to gather a taste from the dick she’s taken in-- while Ilyana would eat an assortment of things, gathering the flavors from the things she ate was also part of the fun. Ilyana had never consumed a man’s phallus-- or a woman’s for that matter, so it was worth the taste test, she thought. It tasted as she assumed the rest of Mia’s skin would taste like: almost nothing. There wasn’t much to gather, her being a relatively cleanly person, but due to Mia’s training she did develop a light sweat that did contribute to a hint of salt. 

She could also taste a small bitterness; an interesting taste for sure but there simply wasn’t enough of it to be an exciting experience. Ilyana loses interest and gives up her taste test. Mia kept pushing her hips forward into the mage’s mouth, but it definitely wasn’t the best experience. Not a big problem, Mia thought, as she was getting in her “sword practice” regardless. Soon, Mia could feel Ilyana’s meal coming up. 

“Cumming!”, she says. Ilyana was confused as to what that could’ve meant, but not for long as her mouth was being filled with a warm, bitter, sticky liquid. She was very surprised; the payout of sucking the otherwise uninteresting rod was the taste of a most spectacular fluid. It was bitter, but uniquely so; it was warm, almost hot, and along with how the cum stuck to the linings of her mouth, it provided a taste so unique that Ilyana felt she could be addicted to. Like sweets. She finishes swallowing and finds herself invigorated enough to rise off the ground.

“Looks like you’re all better now!”, Mia says, proud that her idea worked.

“Yes… Thank you for feeding me.”

“No problem! Just don’t pass out on the ground again; what happens if you pass out in a place we can’t reach you!? You’re lucky I was here today.”

“...Right. I’ll be sure to rely on you to feed me.”, Ilyana says while walking off.

“Right!... Wait…” It seems she had bit off more than she could chew by getting blown today. Mia lets out a small laugh. She had said she wanted to look out for her, but she didn’t expect it to be like this. Mia redresses herself and heads back to base.


	2. [SPECIAL] Valentine's

It was a special time of the year: an event where people would express their affections through sweets and letters. Sienne, the capital of Begnion, was bolstering with the cheers of men, women, and children alike at the exchange of their feelings. It was very atmospheric, however, it was no place for a lone mercenary such as Mia to stay. Under the employ of the Greil Mercenaries, Mia had no time to participate in these festivities, especially with no one else to participate with her. Still, it was a nice opportunity to buy some sweets, something nice that the company could enjoy together. 

Mia approached a few vendors and looked at the goods; several kinds of candies were lined up, each merchant hoping to make a big profit during this time of the year. She was about to settle on an assortment of sweets when she saw a merchant selling liquid chocolate. It wasn’t particularly interesting, but then she realized there was a lot of application in it. Ilyana, the ever hungry mage, does love her chocolate-- just how far would she go to get some? 

Mia buys the chocolate, puts it in her cylindrical canteen, and returns to base. It didn’t look like anyone in the company was feeling the atmosphere that was laid over Sienne, but she did find a couple of maids trying to give Ike sweets. Mia lets out a small laugh and moves to her room. On her way over, she noticed Ilyana wasn’t in her room. She was probably also out shopping for sweets, Mia thought. 

It was okay, though, as this gave Mia time to prepare. Before she messed around with Ilyana, she had to test her product. She opens her canteen and drinks a small swig of the chocolate. It was sweet and definitely worth her money; Mia drank a little more before getting to the _real_ test. She flips up her dress to reveal her cock, already hard from just imagining the things they could do together. 

She sticks her erection into the canteen, just wide enough to allow it inside. It was an odd sensation; the coolness of the chocolate and the almost tight feeling of the canteen provided a small amount of pleasure. Mia holds her position for a moment before finally releasing her penis, now fully covered in the sweet, brown nectar. She feels proud of her achievement-- her creativity had just made a new way for Ilyana to sate her appetite and have a little fun along the way. 

Unfortunately, she was now stuck with a chocolate-covered dick that was starting to drip. She quickly stuffed her penis back into the canteen. Great-- now she was standing in the middle of her room with a canteen on her dick like an idiot. Not wanting to waste any of this chocolate, she could only wait for Ilyana to get back. 

It fortunately wasn’t too long she had to wait; Mia heard footsteps coming from down the hallway, which she peered into to see a smiling Ilyana with a huge bag full of candies, chocolates, and other sweets. Careful not to expose her naked bottom, Mia waves out her hand and says, “Hey, Ilyana, come here!” 

“Hello, Mia. I can’t talk right now, I’ve got important business to attend to.”, Ilyana responds, gesturing to her assorted bag of goodies. Mia rolls her eyes and says, “Yeah, well I’ve got something better than that!” 

Ilyana stops dead in her tracks, her attention grabbed. “Better than my sweets? Are you sure?” 

“Absolutely! I promise!” 

Ilyana thought about this for a moment. Mia certainly wasn’t a culinary genius, but she was the one who introduced her to the taste of semen. The sweets in her bag were definitely enticing though… 

“...Alright, just let me put my sweets away.” Ilyana walks away to her room to do as she said. Mia couldn’t contain her excitement and let out a “Woohoo!”. It was finally time for the fun to begin. 

Ilyana enters the room. “So… what is it that’s so--”, she says with a turn, interrupting herself after seeing Mia’s chocolate-covered shaft. Her face lit up with exuberance; perhaps Mia was a culinary genius after all, she thought. She practically pounces forward to get a better look. In front of her very face was the familiar cock belonging to Mia, covered in the delectable taste of chocolate to make one unique, naughty flavor. 

“Wow…”, Ilyana says with a watering mouth. “All this for me?” 

“Well, it benefits the both of us! I feed you, you blow me.”, responds Mia. “Speaking of which…”. She slowly rocks her hips back and forth, her cock bulging and ready. Ilyana smiles and quickly gets to work. She takes the shaft in her mouth and analyzes the flavor. Of course the chocolate is the first thing she tastes, its sugary, liquid form spreading through her mouth. With enough chocolate gone, she could finally taste the actual shaft it was on; it was an interesting taste, one that could be described as almost tasteless, barring a minor saltiness. There was also a little precum dripping, the sweet with salty accents mixing with small amounts of bitterness. 

Mia couldn’t believe how effective this was; compared to their last encounter, this was the pinnacle of oral pleasure. Of course, Ilyana was practically limp the last time, but now she was giving the best head in all of Tellius. Ilyana continues to maneuver her tongue across the succulent shaft before she stops, looking slightly sad. Mia looks down, slightly annoyed to be taken out of her world of pleasure. “Why’d you stop?”, she asks. 

“...I can’t fit it all. I wish I had a bigger mouth…”, Ilyana responds. 

Mia thinks for a moment before coming to a conclusion. “You don’t need a bigger mouth, you just need a slight push…”. She gently puts her hands on Ilyana’s head and re-enters her mouth. Slowly, she pushes her cock deeper into Ilyana’s throat until there’s no more to give, being met with gagging along the way. They stayed paused in this position until Ilyana finally stopped gagging. She retracts herself from the chocolatey penis to breathe. 

“Wow, you learn quickly!”, Mia says with surprise. Now that her gag reflex was gone, this could only be all the more pleasurable. Ilyana resumes her duty; she was eager to use her new ability to get all the chocolate she could. Mia’s cock was at the peak of stimulation; Ilyana’s tongue work and rigid throat provided an experience like none other. Ilyana made sure to do her best to get all the chocolate, taking minor breaks to breathe along the way. Soon, the treacly nectar was gone, and there was only one last flavor to consume. 

It was a long battle, and Mia appeared to be nearing a climax. The purple-haired swordswoman tenses and releases her hot, sticky cum into the sorceress’ mouth, filling it almost completely. Ilyana analyzes the taste while gulping it down. It was as bitter as the precum, but now there was more of it to savor. It was still warm, and she could feel how slow it went down her throat. Mia truly was a culinary genius, Ilyana thought. A sweet yet salty, chocolatey meal with a bitter finish is the type of work that could only come out of an outstanding mind. 

“Thank you for the meal.”, she says. 

Mia breaks out of her post-orgasmic trance to say, “Wait, don’t you want more!?” Mia scrambles over to her canteen. She did not want this to end anytime soon. Unfortunately, there wasn’t much chocolate left in there. 

“Damn.”, she curses. She shouldn’t have drunk so much of it. Ilyana investigates the situation. After some thinking, Ilyana says, “...I have an idea.” 

Mia gives a confused look as Ilyana grabs the canteen. She gets a closer look at just how much chocolate is left-- enough for a gourmet meal, she thought. Ilyana grabs Mia’s still erect cock and puts it in the canteen. However, instead of pulling out once it seemed like it had gotten enough, she moves it up and down the length of her rod, effectively jerking her off. That small feeling of pleasure that Mia had gained originally when putting her dick in the canteen returned. It seemed like the chocolate acted as a form of lubricant for the slim bottle, making this everyday item a very effective sextoy. 

This lasted for a while until Mia had to cum again; she may have been still erect after cumming once, but she did not last as long as previous time as a result. She lets out her second load, smaller yet still large. Ilyana finally pulls the canteen off the shaft and looks at what she’s created. A mess of brown and white mixing into one flavorful concoction. She just knew she had to stir it together. 

“Thanks again.”, she says. 

Mia, once again confused, asks, “Wait, what about the chocolate here!?” Mia gestures to her shrinking phallus. 

“... It tastes good but I’ve got to experiment with this here. Besides, it doesn’t look like you’re ready to provide more…”, Ilyana responds. “Thank you again, and goodbye.” Ilyana leaves the room with intents to drink her new solution. 

“Wait, that was my canteen though…” Mia says, ending off with a sigh. Now what does she do with this chocolate on her?


End file.
